Back from the dead
by lovecomyes17
Summary: Victor is married and his life should be perfect right? But Victor still misses Emily and realizes that he had feelings for Emily that he didn't realize before. Victor believes all is lost but what happens when Emily comes back? What will he do?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! As always when I start I new series or story I tend to introduce myself I'm Yessenia XD hello! I am writing this because I just finish watching the corpse bride and I thought Victor and Emily were a more better couple than Victoria. I felt really bad for Emily so I decided to write this. Sorry for my spelling because it's sometimes really bad. **

**ENJOY**

_Chapter 1. Too late_

Victor stared at the window. Watching the moon. He remember suddenly Emily dancing around in grace around him only just a few days ago. I didn't know he would miss her so much after she left. Now though it was too late to have any thoughts on her. She was gone. She's been gone fore a while now. Now..he is married to Victoria. Victoria was meant for him he always thought...until a few days ago. When he realized that he wasn't thinking of Victoria anymore. His mind was somewhere else. He thought he loved Victoria. But now...here standing in the middle of his room looking up in the window he couldn't help and think of Emily. It's foolish to think of her now. Now...

It's too late.

He could of said something before but now. She's gone and she'll never get back. If only Victor had realize that sooner. If only he realize before that Emily had actually filled something in his heart. At first when Emily left he thought that was for the best. He thought that he had everything he ever wanted with Victoria. But something was missing.

A touch.

Whatever happen though he tried to be happy with Victoria. Victoria was just and easy person to love. She wa friendly and kind but there was something in her now that Victor just couldn't connect anymore. Ever since Emily left he's had this feeling creeping in him. That tells him that he needed something. Like hole that was one him. If only...if only he's realized before this. Before he made his decision. He thought that Victoria was the one for him. He truly did.

But now?

Was he so sure that Victoria was the perfect one. She would've been the perfect one if Emily hadn't appeared. If Emily hadn't come into the picture Victor would freely love Victoria. He would've of been happy with Victoria after all Victora was all Victor ever wanted. Victoria had everything...everything exept...she was a complete opposite of Emily.

Emily.

Emily was not shy at all. She would talk to anyone. She was more outgoing. The only thing Victor didn't realize sooner was that he thought he loved Victoria and he probably did love her. Only that changed.

Why couldn't eveything be perfect? Just like he wanted it too? I wanted to marry Victoria and that's what he wanted most of all but after the whole thing with Emily. It made Victor realize something. He only wish that he would've known Emily just a little more before she left. Only a vague memory is left in place of Emily. That and some dreams Victor would think.

Was he truly happy now?

Now that he had what he always wanted before...

No..he wasn't. He has everything he ever use to wish to have before.

A wife so humble like Victoria.

The perfect wife.

They were married it should be a happy ending right?

So why couldn't he stop thinking about Emily. Remembering the way she danced around him with the moon shining around.

Whenever he close his eyes he would see her.

Blue unatural hair and herself looking so blue but with the moon she looked more lively. Almost as if she were part of a moon spirit. Now that he thinks about it. He wished he could see her one more time swirling around. He missed her. He missed the way she could play the piano in a sweet grave expression with such harmony.

He missed the way she laughed.

But most of all he missed the way she would be around him.

If only,...if only he'd realize that sooner.

" Victor? What are you doing here? Come back to bed," Victoria came standing at the doorway.

" Coming," Victor sighed before he close the window and looking one more time at the moon.

Emily.

If only...I loved you before.

if only...

He step back and walked to his wife now.

He didn't notice a butterfly fluttering right outside the window.

He didn't know that Emily was going to come back.

**~~~~So there you have it XD sorry if it was short. If I get some reviews and continue this story I will definetely make the other chapters longer. **

**Thanks for reading.**

**PLEASE REVIEW  
**

**I hope you liked it. Hope to see you in the next chapter. Whenever I post.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Well thanks so much for those who reviewed and told me to continue this. Again. I'm warning you...I have just horrible spelling. I don't have spell check on my computer and basically when I type all this I type it really fast and don't have time to check until later anywho. I hope you enjoyed. :D**

Chapter. 2 Back again.

Another day in this world. In this world that meant nothing to Victor anymore. He was constantly reminding himself of downstairs. If you know what I mean. He went down the stairs. Stopping just once to look at the piano on the middle of the living room. He would often gaze at it and think to himself the melody Emily would play on the piano. Hmm. He would sit down on the piano but he couldn't replicate the same melody that Emily had played. He had worked hours sometimes in the piano trying to play the same melody Emily had once played. But he never got it exact. He got close to it. A lot of times but never got the same song that Emily had once played.

" Why don't you play the piano anymore these days Victor?," Victoria asked watching as her husband was staring witifully at the piano.

He sighed deeply.

" I can't find it's harmony anymore," Victor had sighed.

" Harmony?," Victoria asked cocking her head slightly to see what was wrong with her husband.

She knew that something was wrong. Something was definitely wrong. She knew that now. She wished that she had known just what happen though. What made everything change? Victor was madly in love with her. That she wasn't sure anymore. She still loved her right? Nothing could've change? Or could it? She just wasn't sure anymore.

Not anymore

Something has changed in Victor. Something is different. She knew that Victor wasn't happy...and that made her unhappy as well because she just didn't want to think that this was going to end up wrong. She loved Victor. She knew that, but did Victor like her back? She was so sure that he loved her before. She was so certain that when the time came everything will work out.

So...certain...and yet...and yet...What now? what's happening.

Relax Victoria eveything will work out she thought to herself as she watch Victor stand up from the piano.

" Nothing...it's nothing Victoria," he murmured waving his hands in a gesture that said nothing was the matter it was just him.

Victoria watched as he walked away. Leaving her behind with the Pianos company. She sat down at the piano. Don't think she hasn't notice that Victor had tried many times to get this melody but she couldn't figure out why Victor wanted it? She notice night after night that Victor would sit in this piano and try to replicate a melody but only ended with him gettting up frustrated then walking away.

She sat there...and thought for a moment..if Victor was truly happy? If only she knew what to do if he wasn't.

Could she do something anymore?

Victor had gone out. He wanted to let himself out from his house. To not look at Victoria. Well more like he didn't want her to see him. He didnt' want her to see that he was unhappy. This is foolish...Victor thought. He knew exactly that he shouldn't let himself to dream anymore. It's hopeless. She won't come back anymore. Even if she did it's not like Victor could willing just go to her. He was married now. The ring in his fingers only made him remember more.

He sighed walking through the forest.

Ever since Emily went away he would go walking in this forest.

Not even sure why...he would just walk and not fear anything anymore. Not like he use to. He was going on one of his walk today when he heard a howl.

He looked back.

Nothing.

He continue to walk.

The sound of footsteps echoed behind

He looked back

Nothing.

He shook his head. He was now thinking he had gone completely crazy. I mean since when does he become this paranoid. Well...come to think about it. Victor was always paranoid. He continue to walk but he pick up his pace.

He heard a snap of a branch.

He jumped startled.

There's nothing here...there's nothing here...he reminded himself, no practically jogging away.

A crow flew right infront of him.

He fell back alamed at the crow sudden appearance.

" Shoo!," he gesture for the bird to leave.

The crow flew away but not before scaring Victor once again.

Stupid birds, Victor thought as he was close to standing up.

He dust himself out of the snow on the ground.

" Need Help," A voice replied behind him.

Victor didn't see behind him...he thought it was just another person who had gone behind him.

" No thank you I'm fine," he replied just as he turned around to see the person.

!

He gasped.

No!

" Oh well that's fine if you don't need my help fine ,'" Emily stood right before Victor eyes.

Shock cross Victors eyes.

He couldn't believe it

NO!

He just couldn't!

What!

no!

Emily smiled. She loved the fact that she could see Victor shockful expression.

" E-E-Emily?," he statter.

" No it's Ema ..Zombiechik...Haha of course I am Emily! Who do you think I was?," Emily laughed.

" Is...is...," Victor couldn't even speak.

Emily?

Emily!

Emily just smiled.

" That's right Victor...I' m back," she said just as Victor passed out.

**~~~~I was going to make this longer but oh well I didn't have enough time. I hope you enjoyed it it'll get better...heehee that's what I say about all my stories. xD. Well I hope to catch you in the next chapter.**

**Please Review**

**and Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh! Hi! Thanks for the reviewers! Very very grateful for you to be reviewing. xD Really? When I started writing this I thought no one was really reading it so that's why I didn't continue right away then I noticed a couple of people started reviewing after a while so here I am! Back! xD Well I really hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 3. Again.

Victor had the craziest dream ever. He woke with a start yelling the name of the person he last saw...

" Emily!," He gasped, shaken as he clutched the covers in the bed.

He looked around alarmed, noticing that the only thing he saw now was his room. He stood like that for a moment. Still. His breathing at first was rigid and loud now it was slowing down.

_Just a dream_, he thought relieved.

When he noticed something. Relieved wasn't the right word to use right now. It was more the opposite. It was just a dream. But if it had been real. Victor would of been really loved it if the dream wasn't a dream. If the dream was real...Emily would of been with him. If it wasn't a dream... I grudgingly hated himself now for waking up from such a wonderful dream where he saw Emily in the moon again. Her body luminously glowing. Victor made a groan noise now. He must have been scared so much that he had woken himself from the dream. He destroyed his own good dream. His best dream he had in weeks. Another wistful sigh came out of his mouth right when Victoria appeared in the door. He looked up at her.

" Oh dear! Are you all right?," she came to Victor and looked at him worriedly.

Victor focused back at her.

" Sorry," He replied and with another sigh he shook his head and got out of bed.

" We found you in the ground and we thought...well I was so worried about you," Victoria murmured and she sat on the bed.

" Ground?," Victor asked curiously.

Victoria nodded and she glance at him still worried about him.

" Ground..," he repeated to himself.

He remembered that he had been outside in his dream. Hmm..Maybe he fell too down and hit something that hurt him. That made him unconscious.

" They found me in the ground you say?," he murmured while scratching his chin,wondering.

" Oh yes, I was so worried that you took a long time to came back so I went a looked for you outside. They spotted you in the ground and unconscious so we brought you back here," Victoria informed him.

Victor thought back. Then he really must have fell down someplace.

" Is something wrong," Victoria asked once again.

He shook his head.

She had asked already so many times if something was wrong. Victor nodded though of course he was feeling the opposite.

" Victor?," Victoria looked at him knowing he was lying.

He looked at her. He could tell that Victoria wanted another respond that what he had just giving her. But...He couldn't give her another respond. He didn't want to tell her what he was thinking or what he was worrying about. It was pointless. He knew something was going to change anyway. He didn't want to make Victoria sad. She deserved better than that. Much better.

The rest of the day went as well as the rest of the week had been. In other words still the same. Victor was walking around the town again. He just couldn't stand being in the house and having to face Victoria. So he spent most of his time outside. Walking, thinking, cursing that he didn't know what to do. He again made a groan noise as he sat in a cafe.

" Something wrong?," asked someone.

He looked up surprised again.

Not again.

Sitting right next to him was a girl with blue hair and clear eyes and her skin was pale.

He jerked back.

Not because it was someone he didn't know but because the person right next to him was Emily. She had a pale face instead of her skeleton self and her eyes were...were actual eye balls! He abruptly stood up.

" Oh, Don't tell me you're going to faint again?," Emily said with a grunt.

" Who-Who- ," this couldn't be happening, Victor thought, he must be dreaming again.

There is no way at all that Emily would be here. No way that this girl could be Emily! No way. Victor felt faint again as he started walking away.

No...that could be...he must be dreaming.

" Hey! Victor! Come back," Emily came next to him.

Again he jerk because he got startle of her being there again.

He started running away.

" Leave me alone!," Victor ran away.

Emily stayed behind with a mad grin.  
" Oh yeah! Well I didn't come all the way here for you to act that way!," Emily yell out loud though pair of eyes stare at her back.

She wasn't use the hair yet or the eyes that always be popping out of her eye balls. She made a face and then went chasing after Victor again.

Next time he saw her he was pacing in his room.

Well...At least he hasn't changed. She grip to the frame of the window and started climbing up right when she reached the window Victor looked at her and again he backed away alarm.

" Get away from me!," Victor yelled.

Emily stare at him with a determine look.

" You got to be kidding me? I came all the way here so I could see you again and now you are telling me to go back home! Why I could just say hops-," she stopped herself before saying the words.

She wasn't going to go back so suddenly.

" I don't want you haunting me! I'm sorry! If this is just karma for me marrying you then I'm sorry! I'm sorry," Victor said afraid gripping on a light and about to throw it.

Emily sighed.

" I am not here to haunt you," she mumble.

Victor still looked shaken. He made a quiver out.

" You...who are you?," he asked.

Emily now had gotten mad.

" Who do you think I am! Hello!," she said angrily.

" E-Emily?," he asked still quivering.

" No it's Yasmin from the land of lost hauntings," Emily sarcastically murmured'' Of course I am Emily!."

" W-What are you doing here?," He asked still on the corner.

" Why do you think I am here?," Emily cross her arms.

Victor stare at her closely.

" B-But you're dead," he said.

Right, Bring the dead topic back Emily bitterly thought before she said.

" I have 8 days to be here...well 7 now. Down there they gave me the opportunity to be here for 7 days entirely," Emily explained.

" Huh? But...why is your hair...brown?," he asked shockfull.

" Oh it's just some potion they put on me to make me look human it will wear of when it's time for me to go back," Emily explained waiting for Victor to calm down.

" This is not happening," he was unable to believe it. " Are you really here."

That's it!

She kneeled close to him.

" Victor...it's real...I'm here,"

**~ XD heehee. Sorry but I can actually picture Victor like that HAHA! xD Well Please Review and thanks for reading excuse my grammar I will correct it soon. xD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! How is everyone. Yes I know It's been months since I updated. xP I'm sorry. Got caught in other stories for a while. But here it is. The next chapter. I hope you like it and thanks to the reviews everyone. xD**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 4. Still not believing it...

Emily sighed, looking at Victor for the fifth time and giving him this look.

" It's not a dream...you're are really here right?," Victor paced in his room.

Emily rolled her eyes. Hadn't she said she was really here for how many times now? All night the only words that seemed to escape Victor mouth is..are you here? Emily was getting tired of it. She had come back from downstairs just so she could spent some time with Victor and right now Victor is only asking on thing over and over again. Not how she pictured their meeting would be like. She was hoping that he would hug her when she appeared. Instead what happen? Oh yeah he freaked out and started going all crazy on her. Time was so limited that she wanted to cherish everything that she could. Not that that's happening since Victor is still so skeptical to believe she is really here.

" So...for real right?," Victor asked

That's it...! Emily thought and stood up.

" Victor! For the millionth time I AM HERE! Now would you stop asking me that before I personally tie your mouth shut!," Emily irritatedly yelled

Victor stepped a little, then he laughed. He just couldn't believe it. She was here! Right now she was here in front of him. After all those times that she wished to see her once more. Now in front of him here she was. Inside he felt so relieve. Something even more was in his heart. He felt happy. He knew that he wanted to smile right now and he probably was, but it still seemed so unbelievable to him that she was here. Emily. Emily frowned confused to see Victor laughing.

" I'm sorry..it's just...I-I-," Victor couldn't describe what he was feeling.

So many words he wanted to say, that he couldn't because he didn't know how to describe them.

" Well...I see you haven't changed," Emily smiled sweetly at his shyness.

" Are you sure you're really-," Victor was about to say it once again but the look that Emily gave him made him shut up.

" So...how are things going on up here?," Emily asked, flooping on Victor bed.

Victor smiled fell apart. How was he going to tell Emily that something wasn't right.

" Pretty much the same it's always been," he hesitated in answering because it was a definite lie.

Something has changed and he knows it.

" How about your...wife?," she asked looking away because in all honesty, something Emily won't confess anymore was that she still had a thing for Victor. She liked to think that in some different life she would end up with him. She was hoping it actually. If there was another life. Everyone goes downstairs and who knows if Emily would ever be recarnated into something else..somebody else. She missed Victor a lot when she left that day. How could she even forget Victor when it was basically her only husband who cared for her and kept his vows. At least until Victoria appeared. It was impossible even before she appeared. Maybe there would of been hope if Victoria hadn't come in. It's too late now. Victor would never like me. Emily thought aside to herself looking down.

" She's...," Victor stopped talking as if he couldn't say the other words.

Emily waited. She thought he was only hesitating because he couldn't find the right words for his perfect wife. She waited...and waited until she had to look up and meet Victor eyes. _Why was he hesitating? _Emily asked herself frowning.  
" Yes?," Emily inquire.

" Well she's...fine...," Victor ending up saying.

Fine? Fine? Just fine? No..'_Oh she's wonderful we are so happy together I can't resist not being with her for longer than one minute?'_ Emily got up from Victor bed.

" Where is she anyway?," Emily had noticed that she hadn't seen her at all since she came up here.

" Uhm...," Victor scratch his neck nervously.

Emily frown. Victoria should be here right? Somewhere near him? But as she looked at the clock she noticed that it was in fact almost midnight and Victoria was no where seen. What? She frown at him once more.

" I-uhm..not sure where she is?," Victor honestly replied, ashamed.

" What! She's your wife! How come you don't know where she is? I mean it's not that hard to figure out she's been missing all day, she must be worried about you, all day I haven't seen her? Is she hurt? Sick?," she asked crossing her hands.

Victor sighed. 

" She's fine, I'm sure," Victor replied simply.

Emily crossed her eyebrows. She didn't understand what all this meant. If she wasn't here then...then where was she? Why wasn't she with Victor. She could of swore that when she arrived they would've been toghther.

" Aha, right," Emily said unconvince.

At the moment their was a knock in the door. Speaking of which a polite voice came over the door.

" Victor? It's me Victoria,"she opened the door and screamed when she saw Emily right in front of her.

" Ah! It's me! Emily! Remember the crazy dead girl you met!," Emily tried to calm her down.

Victoria looked at Emily closely. She stared at the now brown hair Emily and fully human. Victoria was shocked just seeing her here.

" Is it really you?," Victoria asked.

Emily scowled, jeez how come they won't believe her that she was right here, right now. Emily nodded.

" B-but how?," Victoria asked.

" ah, to make a short story even shorter I just came to visit you guys for 7 days," Emily murmured clearly aware that Victoria was gawking at her.

Hmm maybe she should've come back all zombie like. Maybe they wouldn't be acting this way if she came back like a zombie chick. The whole room got quiet suddenly. Emily noticed Victoria and Victor had their distance. They weren't kissing or huggging. Even if she sort of consider that a good thing because she didn't want to see them kissing and hugging each other in front of her. But still...shouldn't they be like..at least close to each other. Victor could feel Victoria eyes avert to him. His eyes though were glued to Emily. Victoria tried to ignore the pain that she felt when she saw that and spoke out reaching out for her husband.

" So you're staying here for a while?," she politely asked Emily.

Emily nodded.

" If you don't mind me staying, do you?," She payed close attention to the arm around Victor arm.

" Here?," Victoria asked.

" Oh, If you want I could go to some other-," Emily was starting to say when Victor immediately interrupted her.

" Here is perfect," he smiled at Emily.

Emily looked at Victoria.

" Are you sure?," she asked her.

Victoria hesitated, but at the end answered.

" Sure, You can stay here,"

" Great! You can stay in the room across from this one and-," Victor said excitingly, moving closer to Emily.

Emily step back a little surprise at the suddenly happy Victor. Was he happy to see her? Emily smiled considering it.

" Thanks, I'll go to bed then and leave you guys alone," Emily turned to look for her new room.

She was going to have the best 7 days of her life...well 6 days by tomorrow. She just couldn't wait. Right before she was ready to fall asleep there was a knock at the door. She turned around to see Victor embarrassingly looking at her.

" Sorry to bother you I just want to say to forgive me on how I was acting before," he walked inside the room.

" Well you freaked out more with seeing me human than when you say me dead," Emily mumbled.

Victor smiled again. He was smiling a lot.

" Uh..I was wondering-," Victor nervously fumble with his hair " If you wanted to go around me downtown tomorrow since you are staying here 6 days right."

" That'll be great! Tomorrow morning would be fine," Emily replied happily.

Victor smiled again.

" Good, then..uh..goodnight," he started walking off.

" Wait...Victor," Emily called.

" Yes," Victor turned around.

Emily walked to him and hugged him.  
" I'm glad I'm able to see you again," she honestly said holding him .

Victor was taken by surprise at first then he felt a sense he never felt before as he hugged her back.

" Im glad your back," he caught himself saying.

Emily pulled apart, reluctant. She smiled at him.  
" Goodnight," she said before turning around.

Victor found himself still wanting to hold her against him. Then he shook his head. He was just too happy to be able to see her. Again.

" Goodnight.," Victor replied thinking to himself just how tomorrow is going to be. Little did he know that tomorrow he would find himself in a more lost situation. Lost in Emily. Because these last 6 days would be the best days of his life.

**~~~~ Please Review, XD I'll try updating faster for the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**When I first wrote this the only thoughts in my head were. I want Emily and Victor together, but Victoria happy that's all so I came here only on the impulse of wanting them together! And now...I still want them together but I'm suprise many people like this little story! Sorry for the super super long wait! u.u To apologize I updated ^^ and I hope you like this. I will try to update faster! I gotta get a move on! **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothing but my crazy imagination and a couple of twist and turns. **

Chapter 5. The little emotions here and there

Emily woke up extra early the next day. All that she wanted finally was coming true, well not all of what she wanted, but she learn that already. Victor wasn't her property anymore. Though once...I guess he was. Not anymore. Emily race downstairs. The clock had barely struck 5 a.m.

As she glance around, noticing that no one else was awake for her she let out a deep sigh. She now had to wait until Victor woke up or Victoria. Or both of them. Emily decided to sit down and wait for them at the kitchen. When she enter she noticed how depressed the house look. Sure, she thought that Victor and Victoria would want something really quiet but man! The house was so entirely quiet and by the way where are the happy now married pictures?

Emily frown.

She stood up and started walking around the house.

"Pictures..Pictures...Pictures," Emily glance around and couldn't find not even one.

Huh?

Something wasn't right. Shouldn't married couples have pictures of them together? Somewhere? Emily thought maybe that they were at their room.

She sighed.

The moment she left Victor, she thought she made the right choice. It felt right to let go of someone who never love you before. She tried convincing herself so many times when she went back " downstairs" but it was hopeless. That night she felt the greatest depression ever. Victor was the only guy she knew..the only guy she met that was ready for who she was even if she had to force him. He meant everything he said and he was kinder to her that any man has ever been. It took Emily a long time before she could accept the fact that Victor was now happily married to Victoria and that they had a honeymoon most likely, and that soon they would grow a family. Emily shook her head. Glad that right now no one can see her because the thought of Victor and Victoria together made a deep cut in her heart. She was dead, but that doesn't mean she still had no heart. She had one. I sad hollow one.

" Emily?"

Emily shook her head and turned to Victoria who had just walked down the stairs.

" Oh! You're awake," Emily smiled her voice a little strain.

She had nothing against Victoria.

Victoria was nice and Victor like nice girls like her. Not some crazy adventurous girl like Emily. Yet. When she saw Victoria all she could think is one word...Lucky.

Yes, that's what Victoria was lucky..

" Yes," Victoria answer a little strained as well.

Emily then glance away. Pushing the crawling envy in her away.

" So...how are you, with Victor and everything. How's...your days of being married been?" Emily asked trying to sound completely enthusiastic.

Victoria glance down. She wasn't going to tell Emily how exactly their relationship has been but she wasn't going to lie either. Victoria stood beside Emily.

" We've been...-all right. He misses you," now it was Victoria trying to hide her envy from Emily who Victor somehow couldn't bring himself to forget.

" He did!How much! A lot!," Emily couldn't contain her joy in confirming that Victor had definitely miss her.

Victoria eyes darted to the piano.

" I'm pretty sure you know how much he miss you," Victoria murmured.

Emily frown then came over to Victoria. 

" Hey Victoria...I'm so sorry if my coming here bothers you. I understand with me being his...-ex wife maybe? Don't worry! You're his wife now. You don't know how lucky you are," Emily came in front of Victoria.

I'm not so lucky, Victoria thought to herself moving away.

" It's fine," she sighed. Everything was not fine.

" Victoria can I ask you something," Emily followed her " Why aren't there any pictures of you two being married around the house?."

" We have one," Victoria defensively said.

" One?" Emily frown " Oh! I see the honey moon pictures must be...private right!."

Victoria snapped at that moment.

" There wasn't really a honeymoon," she step into the library and close to door behind her with a deep bam.

Emily frown deeper. Somethings...not right, she thought crossing her arms.

" Good Morning!"

Emily eyes scanned immediately up.

Victor was rushing down the stairs, almost tripping about 2 or 3 times.

" Victor! Good morning," Emily rushed over.

" So it wasn't a dream, you're really here," Victor sighed relief.

Emily eyes narrowed.

" Don't tell me your going to make me go over that " I'm really here" thing all over again?" she was not going to repeat herself all over again.

Victor laughed " No"

Emily smiled. At least Victor was happy. Something was wrong about Victoria, but at least Victor was smiling.

Smiling...at her.

Emily sighed. 

" So what should we do first! There so many things I want to do? I been dead so long I can't believe how much a couple of years have done to the world," Emily asked.

" Right! Hmm..we could do so many things..- The museum!," Victor eyes beamed.

Emily frown.

Museum? A museum? He wants to take her to a museum? Emily didn't like that idea.

" How about a festival? I haven't been in those since ages!" Emily hadn't stop herself before she held both Victor hand clasp together with her hands.

" Festival..?," the idea sounded curious to Victor.

He hasn't been in a festival for a while either.

" Yup! Come on Victor a festival is so much better than a museum," Emily urged.

Anything but the museum.

Victor glance at how close she was. How her eyes were basically demanding for them to go. Somehow Victor felt like No was a word never invented. He felt that all he wanted was to make Emily happy.

" It'll be my pleasure," Victor agreed grasping her hands just a little tighter.

Emily smiled widely.

" Great!" she felt a little joy of warmth in Victor hands.

Her hands were always so cold. With her being dead and all. But right now her hands felt as if they were wrap in a blanket of warmness.

Her eyes suddenly turned to Victoria, who had watched everything.

Oh-oh!

Emily pulled apart abruptly.

" You'll have a blast too Victoria!" Emily tried to hide her blush.

With this new temporary body Emily didn't like how it could show more emotion than her dead body.

Victoria sighed and glance away

" I'll stay," she murmured and walked to her room.

" Victoria," Victor call.

" Just go," Victoria shut the room behind her.

Emily tried not to feel relief at the thought of her and only Victor. Yet she couldn't help asking.

" Are you sure?"

No respond.

" We'll be back soon," Victor called getting his coat.

Emily turned back to Victor. How come he was so happy? Shouldn't he be worried about his wife? Or maybe...just maybe their marriage wasn't as happy as she thought. No that's impossible whichever girl that ends up with Victor would be happy. Victoria is just sick maybe...Emily decided.

She glided down the stairs.

" Let's go then," she walked beside Victor.

" Ahm...they have no food like this where I'm from!" Emily chewed over her cotton candy.

Victor smile slightly.

That smile though hasn't once escaped his lips.

He felt a soothing feeling just having her near. Seeing her smile. Seeing her enjoy every single thing. He felt so bad for her when he noticed that Emily was dead young. She had so many other things that she would miss.

Emily took another big chew.

" If only I could take this with me," she sighed nogstaligic.

" Maybe you could," Victor infer.

Emily sighed satisfied.

" What should we do next?" she questioned.

Victor shrug. Anything didn't matter. He was just glad for her being here.

" OH! VICTOR! THERE! LOOK! They're making portraits of people! Let's get one!," Emily again forgetting that he was not hers grab his hand and pulled him towards the guy spreading paint on his canvas.

Victor followed reluctantly, his eyes lock at Emily hands.

This morning he had noticed something different about her hands. They were incredibly soft and smooth. When she was dead in skeleton form her hands felt rough and edgy. He like the fact that they were soft. If Emily was still in her skeleton form. He might still feel a little edgy about holding hands with her.

" Can you paint a picture of us!" Emily asked.

The guy glance at both of them.

He grin.

" I see newly in love couple, sure sit right there," he pointed in front.

" Oh no!-," Emily started saying when the painter caught her off.

" Pretty lady right there and..you! Handsome man sit right beside her, wrap your hands around her like this," the painter grab Victor already slightly trembling hands.

Emily force a deep blush that wanted to come pop up in her cheeks at the position the painter had put them in.

Victor had undeniably the same feeling. His hands shook a little. Had he ever hold Emily this close before? He couldn't remember at the moment.

" Fabulous! All right you sir stare at her eyes, and same for you lady," the painter got behind his set of papers admiring the new look in his head.

" W-Wait! Are you sure you don't want any other position, I'm marri-,"Victor started to speak only the sound came out in a low and the painter didn't hear him much.

" Don't move," the painter ignored Victor.

Victor glance back at Emily. His breathing began to come uneven and his palms felt a little sweaty.

_Calm down Victor...nothings wrong with just a picture,_ he told himself, taking a mental breath.

" Awkward postion huh?" Emily said, a smile peering in her cheeks.

Victor only nodded his voice a little lost, he was too busy trying to hold her right.

" It's all right Victor, it's only a friendly portrait," Emily was trying to calm Victor.

She could tell from his pale face and his shaking fingers that he was a little shaken. She wondered if it was because he didn't want to hold her or because he was afraid of holding her.

Even so. Victor was pretty funny in his own ways. Emily thought his little freak outs quite adorable. Though the painter had order Victor to look her in the eye he hasn't. He was looking everywhere but at her. Emily focused on his eyes and momentarily she saw nothing exept a luminous dark glow in his eyes. Victor felt the stare and finally glance at Emily, whose eyes were directly at his.

_Heartbeat..._

Emily eyes caught on Victors and he couldn't stare away. Every part of him was saying to stare away now! But he couldn't. His gaze was stuck on hers and she was staring back with almost the same intensity. He saw something in her eyes. Something! He didn't know what to call it. It was a feeling, an emotion, a wanting ?

" Emily..," Victor caught himself saying her name in a gently whisper, his head leaning a bit on hers.

Emily snapped then. She move back abruptly.

" I'm sorry! Was that too close?," she flushed.

Victor grip had suddenly tighten around her and as soon as they did he loosen them immediately. 

" Stay still!," the painter pointed, frustrated.

" Maybe this isn't a good idea Victor, let's go home," Emily suggested.

She felt a beat inside her and she felt a little dizzy. Not to mention she could still feel Victor hands around hers.

" Oh but the portrait," Victor stood up.

The painter sighed grab the unfinished piece of artwork and shove it at Victor.

" Here have it for free," he grumbled and walked away with his tools.

Victor looked at the painting.

All he got were to faces...and yet not so complete, but still anyone could tell it was Emily and Victor.

" I bet Victoria is really worried," Emily sought a distraction from the feelings she had just felt.

Victor glance at the photo again, nodding. He had not paid attention much to the time. It was already late and he was out with Emily all day. Victoria must be worried at home, but he couldn't bring himself to say he regretted being with Emily. Victor frown. He had to pay more attention to his wife lately, but he couldn't. What was wrong with him?

Emily grab Victor hand shaking him out of thinking.

" Come on Victor, Race you to your house," Emily smiled.

Victor shoved the portrait in his suit.

" In the night?" he asked tentatively.

" Don't worry Victor, you're already hanging with a dead person here, nothings going to get on our way as long as I'm here. Everything will be fine," Emily grinned.

For once Victor truly believed her.

_She's dead but..as long as she's here everything will be fine..._

**~~~~Thanks for the reviews guys! So superly awesome! Keep reading. It only gets better ^^ and I mean it when I say it to all my story the beginning is okay but when I start going on it gets pretty wild. **

**Please Review and catch you on the next pretty soon :)**

**hint: a little late night attack+emily and victor= next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**...( comes out of hole) Well hello? How has everyone been...( dead glares from audience). :S. I'm sorry for the long wait guys. I year waiting, I think, I lost track of time. To tell you the truth I suffered with the disease known as laziness when it came to this story. :S Forgive me! Anyway. Here's the next chapter that you have long awaited and that I force myself to write because I know I had to write something! And for those of you who reviews thanks! :) I'll thank you all in the next chapter! Promise I won't take a year to update. Right, chick is not a word they used back then is it...oops. ^_^**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 6. Shouldn't have done it.

Emily walked alongside Victor. There seemed to be no one out in the streets anymore. It was completely quiet. The only noises came from the inside of the house. It wasn't until now that Emily thought that for some reason this city was really odd. It fascinated her how dark it all seemed. It had an eerie feeling to it.

" We should probably hurry," Victor voice came behind Emily in a nervous whisper.

" Oh Victor, don't tell me you don't enjoy walking in the night?" Emily smiled back, she enjoyed the serenity of the dark, the brightness of the moon, the breeze that send shivers down her spine. Maybe because she had lived downstairs for so long. She didn't know, all she knew was that she enjoyed it.

" A-At night? Not really," Victor confessed, staring around, a shiver going down his spine which sent goose bumps to him. " It's dangerous out here Emily, especially at night. Anything can happen at night." Victor couldn't help getting the feeling that he was being watched.

Emily frown as she stared back at Victor. " You're scared ," she said it matter of fact.

Victor eyes open wider, as if he had been trying not to show how terrified he was of the night. Emily shook her head and grab Victor arm.

" Victor, you're paranoid. Nothing will happen. Didn't I tell you? I'm like a walking zombie here. If anything you should less scared since you've seen all that's downstairs," Emily replied dragging Victor along to the bridge.

Emily found it cute how Victor seemed afraid of everything spooky except her. It made her feel special.

" Look," Emily pointed down by the river where blue sapphire water creaked and a wide reflection of the moon illuminated back. " Isn't it beautiful" Emily grinned.

Victor glanced down. He lean down and suddenly he did see it. The moon and the river created a sort of fantasy aura to it. His mouth slightly opened. He's never seen something like this. He glanced back at Emily. Her hair blowing, her eyes bright. Pretty. She seemed like some fallen gift. Another reason why he really liked Emily. Emily showed him things then he never thought of before. Like this river. Like when they meet. Emily has shown him so many different things. New experiences, new feelings.

" Emily...you're beautiful," Victor said, unable to contain it, he looked away. He wasn't supposed to say that out loud.

Emily glance back at Victor, surprised in her face. Then she laughed, punching Victor shoulder slight.

" Stop it. I am only beautiful now, but when I return back I looked as hideous as before," Emily responded already turning to leave.

" No Emily I meant-," Victor was about to protest when he heard voices behind him.

" We need to get back, your wife is probably worried about you," Emily tried to pull Victor along.

Victor wasn't paying attention anymore. He glanced behind him. He thought he saw something behind him. The sounds stopped all together.

" Did you hear that?" Victor asked Emily.

Emily turned. " Hear what?" the moment she said that 4 men burst out and cornered them. Grabbing them each.

" Aye Mate, we got ourselves a couple of young lovers," the first scrawny man, has a broken tooth.

" Let go of me!" Emily protested trying to struggle.

Victor tried too, both struggles were impossible.

" At this hour, those who are out at night are up to no good," the second man pulled out a knife.

Victor froze. I thought came to him. _What will happen to Emily if she gets killed here if she's already dead? _

" What do you want?" Victor asked staring at each one of them.

" Whatever we can take," one snickered and started checking their pockets.

" Don't dare touch me! " Emily yelled at them.

Victor stared at her in amazement. There were 4 no good pirates of some kind and here she wasn't afraid of them. Not even an once of fear showed on her face.

" If you dare touch me, all and every single one of you will pay!" she spat in their face.

" I say we kill her," the toothless one muttered raising his knife.

No! Victor thought.

" I'm already dead, I'm not afraid of dying again," Emily responded evenly.

Victor had to do something. He couldn't watch them hurt Emily right in front of him. He then realize something. He wasn't afraid of them. He was afraid of what they could do to Emily, even with her already being dead. He was concern for her. In desperation he glanced that the person holding him. He had a pistol on his pocket. If he could just reach it...-

" Dead? Who are you trying to fool?" the man asked Emily.

" Trust me fellows then when I get downstairs I'm going to haunt you for my whole existence," Emily narrowed her eyes, spooking the 4 guys.

" She's a sorcerer or a witch," one said afraid.

At that moment Victor reach for the pistol. He held it up. " Run away! Or I'll shoot," he did his best effort to not stammer as he shot at the air. Emily eyes even expanded on seeing Victor with a pistol.

" Take it easy sir," they moved back and in a dash they left.

" Run," Victor suddenly told Emily. " Most likely they'll come back- we need to get home," he replied.

Emily nodded and they burst into a run. Victor had been right. They came back to the spot all with a pistols. But by then Victor and Emily were already at the gate of their home. They stop outside trying to catch their breath.

Emily grin " Those idiots!," she laugh out.

" I think you scared them over all," Victor found himself laughing too.

" I was going to try to scare them more, but you pulled out that pistol," Emily pushed her hair back then frown. " I'm sorry Victor, you were right. Even with me being there. If it was another group of men, who were clever enough. They would've hurt you Victor. I apologize, we should not go out at night anymore. It is dangerous," Emily glanced down.

Victor frown. " You were worried about me? I was worried about you,"

Emily eyebrows crossed " Me? I'm already dead Victor," she glanced at Victor. Their eyes locking.

Victor sighed. " Not to me. To me your alive. You're the most alive person in my life Emily and I would hate to see anything happen to you even if you're already dead ," something changed at that moment. Victor felt as if he had been holding those words in for a while. His hand slid to bring her closer.

Emily mouth open slightly. " Really?"

Emily knew something about this situation was wrong. Something told her that she should walk in right now, separate because this was not the position she was suppose to be. Not here. This was dangerous. He was looking at her with a glint in his eyes. As much as her brain told her to move she couldn't. She was captive in this man hold.

" Victor-" she started to say when it happen.

Lightning struck inside of her. Her eyes go wider. Victor kissed her. His lips soft on hers. Then just as he's about to pull back, something ravenous came inside her. She lean in to kissed him. The feeling was unreal. It was just how she imagine she would kissed Victor only ten times better. Thousands of times better. Emily suddenly pulled back, when sense came just merely to her. She was kissing a man who wasn't hers. I man she could never have.

" I'm sorry Victor, we shouldn't have , I'm going to bed," Emily made a dash to her bedroom.

Her hands on her lips. She had kissed Victor. She shouldn't have done it. He shouldn't have kissed her first. No. Victor is married to Victoria-at the same moment she thought that Victoria appear at the stairs.

" Are you two finally back?" Victoria asked, trying to keep her feelings from showing.

" Yes, sorry for the delay Victoria, we got caught chatting," Emily forced a smile and made her way towards the room.

Victor walk in. " I'm sorry we kept you worried Victoria," he said as politely as he could.

Victoria nodded numbly as Victor took off his coat.

" It's all right," she whispered and he left to his room.

Victoria eye caught to a piece of paper on the coat. She went to retrieve it, spreading it's pages she say a portrait of Emily and Victor looking at each other. A tear came down her eyes. She crumble the paper.

" If this is the way they want it, I won't allow it. Victor is my husband," she spoke out to no one in particular.

~~~~**Oh oh. Victoria definitely is not giving up Victor. :0. And Emily and Victor just kissed. Another major oh-oh.! XD I will update faster, it's summer vacation anyway. :) So please review! If you're still reading faithful readers! THANKS! time is ticking with only 5 days left ! Catch you soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Procrastinator: noun (pro-cra-sin-ator) A person who keeps delaying things over and over again or in other words ME! Sorry. I can't believe the last time I updated this was like months ago. It felt like only last month. Man is time flying. Anywho! THANK YOU! FOR PUTTING UP WITH ME! I am sorry to keep you waiting for such a long time, truly. That's why I'm going to post two chapters this month. This is a bit short, but the next chapter is longer and more interesting. **

**ENJOY**

Chapter 7. Changing

Emily didn't fall asleep that night. Frankly she wondered who would fall asleep after what had happen only a couple hours earlier. She couldn't process the thought in her head. She paced around her room. Her heartbeat racing, her mind swirling.

What was she supposed to think. She just couldn't understand what had happen back there. Was it just an emotion? A sudden impulse. Between her guilt of kissing a married man laid something in her empty heart. The feeling she was really not trying to show it. She shook her head over and over again. How could she possibly think that? Emily passed a hand through her hair. She hardly slept. It was difficult to even think when she considered what had happen yesterday. Maybe right now the best thing she should do is keep her distance from him. Emily bit her lip, a habit she only used when she was unbelievably nervous.

How will she face Victor in the morning? A sudden fright came to her when she realize that Victor might not want to see her again after yesterday. Foolish mistake, absolutely foolishness. Emily sighed, collapsing on the bed.

_Maybe I should leave_?, Emily thought closing her eyes. But leaving meant wasting the little time she had with Victor, no, she wouldn't want to waste that no matter what happened. She only had a few days left with Victor. She needed it to make it worth it. Emily rolled over on her backside. She will pretend like nothing happen between them.

Nothing happen, that's how it's suppose to be...

That morning she woke up. She felt her own eyes drowsy from last night lack of sleep. She came outside. Emily couldn't contain her heartbeat from racing even now. She could hear voices in the kitchen. She breath in. _Okay Emily, just relax. Victor probably wasn't thinking, right now he'll apologize and then I will apologize then everything will be fine again_, Emily reassured herself.

The clatter of silverware became louder. Emily took a deep breath before going in.

" Good morning everyone! It seems like a fun day today," Emily forced a smile on her face.

" Good morning Emily," Victoria said, tone restraint.

Emily then noticed something else. Victor wasn't in the kitchen. She wondered if she should ask about him or was it better not to ask.

" How was your night Victoria," Emily asked her.

Victoria forced a smile. '' Long," she murmured before glancing at Emily. Her eyes narrowed at Emily. The tension the air was unbearable. Emily could feel the anger radiating off of Victoria like stabs of a dagger. After what seem like eternity of silence Emily couldn't contain her curiosity.

" Where's Victor?" she asks.

" Gone as always. He's never around me as if you haven't noticed," Victoria placed her cup down.

" What?" Emily eyebrows furrowed. " Where did he go?"

" My dear Emily I think you're asking the wrong question, the question is where has he been," Victoria expression changed in an instant.

Somehow Emily felt like Victoria had seen what had happen yesterday. Guiltiness started crawling back in.

" Where had Victor been since he's met you is really the question Emily," Victoria hands clench. " Certainly he hasn't been the same Victor." Victoria stared Emily down.

She must know, Emily thought with shame.

" Victoria I am so sorry what happened yesterday it wasn't supp-,"

Finally Victoria burst.

" I don't care! I don't want you close to my husband again Emily, please...," Victoria's eyes began to water. " Stay away from him if you care about him so much keep your distance." With that being said Victoria stood up and walked away leaving Emily alone in the kitchen. Victoria words had really stung, but in a way Emily knew she was right. She understood Victoria's feelings too well.

Victor headed outside for some air. He needed some air after what happened yesterday night. He wasn't even sure how to process what had happened, much less know how he should be feeling about the whole thing. He paced around for a while, fumbling with his hair or his coat.

He was in quite a dilemma right now. He felt guilt consuming him, but his joy overpowered it. He knew what he wanted the moment he saw Emily that night. Right now he really needed to think straight. There's only a couple days left with Emily before she returns to be dead, he couldn't possibly avoid her when so little time was left. Victor stared off the distance for a long time before walking back home. He wasn't sure how Emily will greet him, but he did know that right now time is not something they could waste. With that stated firmly in his mind he decided to go back home, hoping to see Emily. Even the thought of her made him feel like the day was turning to something brighter, his heart he felt beating louder than before. Victor shook his head, as if that could shake out all the thoughts that were filling his brain right now. Finally only one clear thought came to him, even with his feelings confused, he knew he had to stop wasting time. Emily had little time here, he needed to make every moment count. He went back home hopeful.

As soon as he stepped in, he felt the chill on the house. Everything was oddly quiet. Victor first checked the living room, then the kitchen, followed by the garden. No one was there.

" Hello? Anyone home," he called.

A moment later Victoria stepped out. " Oh! Victor I'm glad you're back," she greeted coming down the stairs.

" I'm sorry I needed some air," Victor apologized, guilt still tampering in his heart.

" No need to worry, but now that you're home I have special plans for today,"

Victoria seemed in a good mood.

" I assigned us a perfect day at the museum, then a dinner at the L'mor , and finally two tickets to a canoe ride," smiling Victoria wrapped her arms around Victor's awkward ones.

" That sounds-," Victor nervously smiled back. " Nice." he finished.

" I'm glad to hear it, get dress and I'll wait for you down here,"

"Wait now? We're going...now," Victors thoughts raced to Emily. Spending the whole night with Victoria meant fewer time with Emily.

" Of course...Emily doesn't object to it, right Emily," Victoria glanced up at the staircase.

The moment Victor turned to see her, Emily took a step back.

" Not at all...have loads of fun and all," Emily encouraged, her eyes unable to meet Victor's.

" But Emily only have little time shouldn't we have her come with us," Victor suggested.

" You still have plenty of time with Emily my dear," Victoria said a bit strained.

" Come with us Emily," Victor knew he shouldn't ignore Victoria's private request, but the thought of spending little time with Emily was just a thought he couldn't let go of.

" Oh..well. I shouldn't really go,"

" If you don't go then I won't go," Victor blurted without thinking.

" Victor!" Victoria gasped.

" We can't let her by herself. Just this once Victoria," Victor tone sounded more desperate than suggestive.

Victoria turned icily towards Emily. " All right then," she murmured, sending a message to Emily. She wasn't prepared to lose Victor to her. Being mean was not in her nature, but to keep the man she loved she'll make an exception. Emily sighed, getting the memo clearly. As Victor walked up the stairs glancing at her, she looked away.

Emily made a great effort to ignore Victor as the walked around the museum. She wandered off by herself giving enough space to Victoria and Victor. Victor would occasionally look back at her. Whenever he would look at her, she felt a little twinge of a flutter inside of her, then the feeling was crushed by the thought that this was still wrong. When Victoria got occupied on of the displays Victor moved over to Emily.

" Is something wrong?" he whispered.

Emily frowned. " How can you possibly ask that Victor, look...I know what happen yesterday wasn't suppose to happen. We just got in the mood of things...it won't happen again. Let's just pretend that never happen. We never...kissed," Emily swallowed hard, her mouth felt dry.

"... right," Victor replied quietly.." But..I-I..I don't regret it."

Emily breathed in sharply. The fluttering feeling was back. With just those words something sparked inside her. " What do you mean..," she asked.

Victor blushed. " It was...a beautiful kiss," he mumbled quickly.

_Beautiful,_ Emily stumbled back. " You're just saying those words as a compliment. Of course your wife's kisses are so much better than mine,"

Victor didn't reply.

" Victor," urged Emily.

Victor eyes locked on hers now. For that instant it seemed like Emily knew the answer...-

" No! Victor! This is getting too weird...You have a wife…you're married. What we did is wrong!...if it's okay with you. I'll like to go have some time on my own tonight," Emily started moving back.

" Wait Emily-," Victor grabbed her hand.

" She wants to be alone. Victor let her go," Victoria came in between, separating both their hands.

" I'll see you…two later. I don't want to intrude more," Emily walked away.

Victor felt like chasing her, but Victoria held tightly to his hand. " Victor... is having me around you a burden?"

" No Victoria," he answered.

" Then is it too much to ask for you to stay with me tonight?...Aren't I your wife..," Victoria eyes started to water.

" You are," Victor answered putting his hands around her.

" Then please do me a favor. Please...don't be alone with Emily again. Please-," she practically begged.

" ...I won't," Victor sighed, consoling his wife. Maybe Emily is right. Nothing is supposed to happen between them. Nothing.

Victoria rather desperately pulled him into a kiss, Victor kissed her back but only one image came to his head and it wasn't his wife.

Emily turned back to see Victor and Victoria kissing. She passed a hand through her could she been so foolish. No. She can't have feelings for Victor. Victor had somebody else, somebody to love, someone alive, some one who deserves him better than she does. She will keep her distance from Victor. Stop the weird feelings that are going between them. 5 more days...no 4..she planned on leaving in 4 days. 4...days. Her heart sank at the thought of not seeing Victor anymore. 4 days...4..-

As soon as she got home a person was there waiting. " Hello," a man approached.

" Hello?" Emily frowned, what was he doing here? Who was he...

" I'm sorry for arriving later than planned. My good friend Victoria invited me yesterday. You must be Emily," he smiled at her.

" Yup that's me," Emily answered, confused to why Victoria would mentioned her to this stranger.

'' I'm glad to meet you. Victoria told me you're only here for 4 days correct,"

Emily suddenly wondered what else Victoria told him about her. " Yes," she answered. The man wasn't too bad looking, but Emily felt something odd in him. Like the thought she would get with every man, other than Victor. She welcomed him in, as the hours passed. The feeling still didn't wash away. Not only that, she could hardly pay attention, her mind would constantly fly back to Victor. She felt something cold when she saw them kissing, she shouldn't feel like this she kept reminding herself, but she couldn't bring it out of her system. She envisioned herself kissing Victor, over, and over. Maybe if she hadn't died she still...-Wistful wishing. What's the point...-

Footsteps were heard in the door. It must be Victor and Victoria.

" I guess it's time...," the man said.

" Time for wha-," before she knew, this strange man leans in to Emily, his lips brush hard on hers.

The doors opened.

Emily pulls away, shoving him hard. " What in the-"

Victor impulsively moved forward. Without thinking, he swung, hitting the man on the jaw.-

~~~**As strange as it seems. I cut it there. I told you it was short. It just I only had time to type it for a little while so sorry. Anywho I'm working on the next chapter as we speak. The plot is going to go to a higher ground now with 3 days left. Here are some hints...-**

**1. What will the meaning of the new man and what does Victoria have planned with him to Emily?**

**2. With only 3 days left, Emily starts living la vida loca! Realizing she could never have Victor, she decides on a final thing to do whether it's wrong or right.**

**3. Victor feelings are unrestrained now. He confesses to love Emily-**

**4...Victoria does something drastic. If she can't have him no one will...-**

**So hope to see you soon, some time this month! xD In the meantime take very good care!.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Lies lies lies! I am forever shamed! Forgive me! I tried updating the this chapter sooner but it never freaking came to me so..ah whatever! THROW tomatoes at me by all means I deserve it. ( shame shame) here's the next chapter -_-,**

_Chapter 8. Not meant to be_

The room felt oddly and uncomfortably silent. Emily was too surprised that no emotions truly came to her. She just stared at Victor with her mouth hanging open in surprise. Victoria almost had the same reaction as Emily, but instead of having her mouth open, her eyes had gotten wide. Victor remained still, just standing there as the guy tried to recover from the punch.

" What is your problem!" the man didn't hesitate to hit Victor back. He stumbled down to the ground.

It was this that made both Emily and Victoria snap out of their trance.

" Stop it!" Victoria yelled darting towards Victor.

Emily on the other hand came in front of the anonymous man. " I don't know who you think you are! But you better leave right now!" she yelled at him.

" Look I was only doing my job," the man shouted back. " I didn't think I was going to get my teeth knocked down by this lowlife," he spat out blood.

" Job?" Emily and Victor said simultaneously.

" The lady said to kiss the one named Emily, that was all," the man grumbled.

Victor turned to Emily, accusingly. " You paid this man to kiss Emily?"

Victoria glanced between Victor and Emily. Her hands trembling. " I- I had to! How do you think I feel that everyday I'm losing my husband more and more! I wanted you to see that Emily was single that she could be with who ever she wanted, but you were my husband! My husband! How do you think I feel knowing that ever since we got married you haven't even touched me! Haven't even made me your wife! " Victoria shouted, tears already running down her cheeks.

Emily had to contain the gasp that wanted to escape her at the moment. Victor and Victoria hadn't done it yet, she could hardly believe it. They had been married for quite a while.

" -but I had hope! I had hope that once you realize that Emily was gone, that you would come back to me slowly. Little by little you would start loving me, so I gave you space no matter how much in pain me in my heart to see how much you missed her," Victoria slowly started walking back. " Yet! The moment she comes back, you're like some puppy crazy over her! Hardly even paying attention to me, your wife! You have to learn that I love you Victor and I rather die than be without you," Victoria ran away crying at this, having all that she could take at that moment.

" Victoria!" Victor called, but Victoria didn't come back, she ran out the door.

" Wow, that complicate things. I think I should go," the anonymous man uncomfortably shifted. " Tell Victoria that's it's okay if she doesn't pay me-."

He started walking out the door. Emily stood there, for a moment not even sure what she should do. Victoria's words had really hit her hard. She saw it as Emily fault and she was right. It was her fault that Victor had gone crazy over her since the moment she returned. Emily let out a sigh. How can this be? she wondered to herself, complicated with her emotions.

" Emily I'm sorry-," Victor began to stand up from the ground.

" You shouldn't be apologizing to me Victor, go after Victoria! Why are you just standing here Victor. Your wife has just left crying and your still here," Emily turned to him, eyebrows crossed.

" I- your right," Victor looked confused for a moment. As if he didn't know exactly where he belonged. If he ran after Victoria what would he say to her? If he didn't run after her that wasn't the right choice. He had to, but he wanted to stay by Emily. Without thinking he started to run after Victoria. He felt that he should run for her, but he still wasn't sure what he was going to tell her once he found her. All he knew is that his heart seemed to be confused. He knew he cared about Victoria, knew he respected her, appreciated her. But ever since Emily left the feelings that he had shared with Victoria had shifted. He dreamt of Emily now. When he closed his eyes all he saw was Emily. Even when she had been a corpse when he met her, he still pictured her. He couldn't get his feelings straight at the moment. They were so mixed.

" Victoria!" he called over and over again.

Nothing. He glanced at every direction from the town, but still nothing. Victor stood there for a moment. Had he lost Victoria and Emily tonight?

Meanwhile Emily stayed back at the house. She marched to her room and locked the door behind her. Clutching her head she started pacing around the house. Guilt was truly consuming her now. She felt bad for Victoria, truly bad. She even understood her. If the situations had been reversed she wouldn't have been as kind as Victoria. No, she probably would've been worse. Gosh, why was love so hard, Emily thought to herself completely brokenhearted. Her first love was awful, not worth even mentioning it. Then her second love Victor was already engaged to another woman. She found the perfect man only to know that he would never be hers. She knew that she had decided to let Victor be happy, but it was easier said than done.

" No, No, No-," Emily frustrated sat down her bed.

Emily thought Victor loved Victoria, now she wasn't sure. Had she made the right decision in letting him go before...-maybe she should've stayed. What difference did it make, she then realized. She was dead. No matter what she looked out in the inside. She will always be dead, there is no way to change what she is. Victoria at least was alive. She deserved to be with Victor. She wasn't dead like Emily was. With that last thought, Emily pulled out a piece of paper and began writing in it.

_Dear Victor,_

_I'm leaving. I have complicated things with your wife Victoria, too much with my presence. Al though it hurts me to leave you Victor, it's for the best. I will always be here for you, never forget that. Dead or Alive I will be there. You are still alive Victor you deserved to be happy with someone who is alive! Victoria loves you Victor. I'm sorry I messed everything up with you Victor. I know I still have 3 days left so...I'm going to enjoy the city a while. The world in the 3 days, you already spend enough time with me. You need to focus on your wife now..and forever. We'll see each other in the afterlife...- _

_Goodbye for now_

_Love_

_-Emily._

With shaking hands she folded the paper up. She let out a huge breath, telling herself that leaving Victor was indeed the right choice. She ran down the stairs, hopeful that she would leave the note and leave before Victor came back. She placed the letter on the table, ready to go out the door when Victor stumbled back in.

" I couldn't find her anywhere," he said, looking miserable.

Emily almost cursed herself. She wasn't expecting Victor, now she had to face him. " Look Victor- I have to go," she started.

" Go? Where? You still have 3 days last time I remembered," Victor expression changed to panic, not making it any easier for Emily to get through this.

" I know, but I-," Emily sighed taking in a breath before continuing " but I want to see the city more before I go back downstairs. Besides you already done enough for me."

" You can't go," Victor argued.

" Victor...- Come on I am a grown woman. I can do what I want. I made a huge mess with you and Victoria, it's time I go," Emily moved passed Victor, knowing she had to get out of here fast.

" Emily you can't go so soon. Everything will clear up in 3 days! Stay," Victor begged, he felt his heart breaking at that time.

" I'm sorry Victor...I can't," she started to leave.

" But Emily I love you," Victor blurted out.

Emily eyes widen as she glanced back. " You...what?"

" I know it's not right to say it, I know I'm married, but that doesn't mean the words that I said aren't true...I love you Emily! I only want to be with you. Ever since you left I felt something in my heart missing. I can only think of you, only you," Victor stammered, pacing nervously from side to side.

" You don't know what you're saying Victor, you love Victoria not me," Emily now felt tears in her eyes, she had tried really hard not to cry, but now the tears were spilling down without any control over them.

" No...it's not that same. I do love Victoria, but I love you more," Victor responded coming in front of her. " Please don't leave Emily- I can't - I don't want you to leave so soon."

" You think I'm going to stay after what you just said?" Emily shook her head. This only gave her more reason to leave. " No Victor...Goodbye-," Emily started walking away, but Victor held her back.

" Emily what will I do now with you gone?" tears were beginning to spring in his own eyes.

" Love Victoria, be happy," Emily pleaded.

Victor in that drastic moment pulled her into kiss her. In that moment that's all he could do. Kiss her and try to convince her to stay with him. Emily surrendered when his lips touched her. She kissed back this time, maybe for her last time. She laced her hands at the back of Victor's neck, pulling him into the kiss. If things had been different. If she had met Victor first, she would've never let him go. Emily would be the most lucky girl in the whole world. She would be the luckiest woman in the whole universe! If only...- Emily pushed him off now. She can't do this. It wasn't right.

" You can't love a person that's already dead Victor!" she yelled at him and burst into a run. Her heart beating so loudly in her chest that each pang hurt. Emily was dead, so why would she feel this...why.

Watching in a distance Victoria saw everything. The kiss, her leaving.

" Just like I thought...he loves her-," Victoria sobbed on her knees.

She saw as Emily ran away and Victor standing there, with tears in his eyes. Victoria sighed, taking out the knife that she held in her hand.

" If...he loves her and she's dead. Then maybe I should die too. Maybe he will love me once I'm dead," Victoria murmured to herself, wiping the tears from her eyes. She glanced at the knife that she held on her hand. " I can't loose Victor- I'm going to..I'm going to make everything right again," she pressed the knife into her stomach. With a sudden yelp, her dressed started soaking in blood. Her eyes rolled back, before a coldness reached all over body. She slumped to the floor.

-( Next day)

Victor hadn't slept at all. How could he, Emily was gone, Victoria was still missing. He truly did loose both of them last night. Emily's words from last night still rang in his head.

" _You can't love someone who's already dead_,"

In the midst of everything. Victor knew Emily was right. She was dead and he was alive. He couldn't love someone already dead. He needed to let her go. Victor felt like was dead in the inside though. How can he move on with his life, forget about Emily just like that. He couldn't, it was just something he found impossible to do. He loved her so much to just let her go. What was he going to do now? Everything was just so complicated. He wished he knew what to do, but right now he just felt lost. Soulless. He might be alive physically, but he was very dead spiritually.

" Bright new day! New day," Emily forced a smile the next day. She needed to distract herself as much as possible, to not think of Victor. " Hey! You! how much is it for that," Emily asked the vendor. She was going to live life as she was still alive. She can't possible go to back to Victor.

As the day progress, she tried doing as many things as possible. Any diversion she could think of, but obviously her mind would return to Victor throughout the whole day. Every man she saw reminded her of Victor. His kissed still lingered strongly on her lips. Last night she even dreamt of what life would be if she had him. Only foolish dreaming. Distraction, she needed better distraction. Seeing a young man walking to the streets, she approached him. Her arms flew around him and forced the young man into a kiss. She needed to wash away the kiss from Victor. The man looked surprised, but didn't complain. In fact he started kissing her back. Emily almost backed away, but knew she had to wipe the taste of Victor's lips away from hers as much as she could.

No matter how many men she kissed that day, none of them washed her head from Victor's kissed. Great, she thought with a frown. How will she ever get pass herself. She walked to the streets until she heard a scream.

" They found her dead!" a woman yelled.

People started crowding around the area.

" What happened?"

" Dear God,"

" Is that-,"

Emily moved through the crowd. As if someone was calling her. She finally got a glimpse of it when someone said.

" It's Lady Victoria! Victor's wife is dead!"

Emily gasped, her whole body shifting back. In the ground was Victoria, her hand on the knife pressed in her stomach.

" No...Victoria...-," she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

" How will Victor act?" a woman to her left asked.

" He won't care, remember last time we saw him, he was with another woman!" a man shouted.

" Then that's the reason Victoria killed herself!"

Could that had been the reason, Emily thought to herself.

" Hey! Isn't that the lady I saw with Victor! It's her," a boy pointed to Emily.

Emily jerked back. Everyone in the crowd was staring at her accusingly, angry. Emily walked off. What had she done? She definitely messed everything up. The crowd she heard cursing after her the moment she left.

" Are you happy now! You stole a married man," someone yelled behind her.

She ran to the back of an alley. What happened? Why was everything piling up against her. Destiny was being a true bitch to her. Victoria was dead! Victoria...- and it was all her fault. It was her fault. She could only imagine how Victor was feeling right now. She bend down on the wall, crying. How was she ever going to fix this? She needed to fix this...- her eyes then popped. She had an answer.

She opened her mouth and said " Hop scotch,"

Victoria awoke in a strange place. All around her skeletons stared at her. She screamed afraid of the images shifting before her.

" Hey there? I'm Mark Welcome to the downstairs,"

" Downstairs...-" Victoria eyes caught on the man.

His eyes were blue, his hair blond. But he looked nice. " I know it's pretty scary-but I'll be your tutor I will teach you everything. You'll find your way around," Mark spread out his hands.

Victoria gripped his hand, shocked when she saw her own skeleton fingers.

" I'm Victoria," she introduced.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I'm sorry if I am taking so long! But I will not abandon this story never forget that okay? I might not update it for a long time, but I won't let you guys hanging forever! Don't lose hope! Here is the next chapter! Loads of hugs! Oh FYI! I am going to post info on my stories on my profile so I'll keep you up to date there about the concerns of this story all right?**

**Disclaimer: Obviously I have to bring it up from time to time how I simply don't own Corpse Bride**

* * *

Chapter 9. Death is only the beginning.

Emily couldn't even recall when everything had gone so…wrong. She couldn't shake the images pouring in her brain. Nor could she get rid of this godforsaken guilt she felt for everything. She should've fixed it. Before it became too late- She cried continuously as soon as she realized she was back home. Back to the place where she belonged. A place she should've never left to begin with. She had caused pain to both Victor and Victoria. She no longer looked like an alive woman. Instead her skin took the color of a familiar pale blue. She wore her usual wedding dress all crinkled and ripped in multiple places. Looking around she realized she was the only one still here. Elder Guknecht probably was gone. Usually when someone left the living world they didn't feel as much pain. Unfortunately all Emily could feel right now was just that. Pain. If she had a heart it would be beaten, it would probably had been ripped, shattered, stomped on the floor, and completely burned right now. As if it wasn't enough that her heart had already felt all that even before Victor. She sobbed harder as the thoughts of her life passed through her.

_Maybe I'm a demon. Because surely no one has felt so awful both alive and death. There is just no peace for me, _Emily thought sinking into the ground. Outside she heard multiple noises, apparently they were very busy down here. Emily buried her face into her lap, ignoring the cheering from outside. All she wanted right now was some peace and quiet so she can ramble through all the crashes of her life.

~~~~...

* * *

A moment later she decided it was perhaps better to go check out what everyone was so noisy about. Perhaps that could ease her mind a bit, though the thought seem completely improbable at the moment. As she got closer to the cheers she heard laughter and music. The people seemed to be having a blast. Frowning, Emily got closer to the crowd, bumping into a skeleton.

" Hey! Oh," The Skeleton turned to face Emily. " Emily! Wow! What a surprise to see you back! I thought you still had another 3 days or so."

Emily knew she was being impolite, but something in her gut told her another wave of something wrong was going to approach.

" What's going on?" she asked, but by then she already saw the luminous glow of a person ascending the stairs while everyone cheered.

" Newcomer! We're welcoming her to our group," The Skeleton explained before joining all the dead as the toasted. " WELCOME VICTORIA!"

Emily hands flew to her mouth. Of course she knew perhaps Victoria could end up down here, but she thought that maybe for a slight chance she could find a way to make sure Victoria's soul had remained in her body long enough for her to figure out a way to revive her.

" Victoria!" Emily yelled, making her way across.

Victoria turned to face Emily, a look of surprise crossing her face. It was undeniable true then. Victoria was dead…- but why was she still looking so human if she was dead…-

* * *

" Victoria!" Victor called, grasping the hand of his lifeless wife. Tears strolling down his face. He shook her, hoping that she would open her eyes. " Victoria please! I- I am so sorry!" Victor held her in her arms. First Emily, now Victoria. He had lost both women that were important to his life. Victoria didn't respond to anything. A group of paramedics pushed their way across.

" There might be some time to help her out! She still breathing, barely!" a paramedic yelled for the others to help him organize her material.

At the sound of that Victor calmed a bit. If she was still breathing that meant…she was still alive? He looked as the paramedics pumped into her chest.

" Sir. I believe it's better if you step out."

" She's my wife," Victor answered numbly, feelings his hands shaking.

" We understand that, but you look horrible! We need to concentrate on your wife right now, not her husband looking as if he were to fall down any second now."

Victor hadn't noticed that his own legs were shaking. " I-I-I'll just sit down right over there," he pointed to a bench. Truth be told he was feeling horrible. He hadn't eaten since Emily left, hadn't slept since Victoria never appeared, and well basically all that was coming down on him now. He sat at the bench, the sense of guiltiness crossing over him like an arrow. Had he been the one to kill Victoria? Perhaps if that whole thing with Emily hadn't happen…Victoria would be alive. He sighed, shaking his head as tears fell down. Of course he blamed himself for Victoria death. He could've prevented it. If she really is alive, he would apologized profusely. He didn't want to see anyone hurt because of him. Both Victoria and Emily had been hurt because of him. He was the one to blame. Closing his eyes, Victor clapped in hands together.

" Please survive Victoria, don't let things end this way! Please…," he prayed. He recognized that he has messed up, but he needed some time to fix all the things that went wrong. Please survive.

* * *

" Emily…I-I thought you still had a few days left," Victoria stammered as she glanced down guilty.

" What were you thinking! Victoria! How could-," Emily gaped, shaking her head. " What about Victor? How could you do this to him Victoria?"

At that Victoria glance back up. " Victor loves you. Why does it matter? I wanted to give you the time you deserved with him- but I wasn't going to put up with a husband who didn't love me!" Victoria suddenly busted yelling back at her.

Everyone else had quieted down. No longer celebrating or cheering, instead they paid close attention to the two woman standing right opposite of each other.

" Victoria-you don't understand-," Emily tried explaining, but what was there to explain. What she had said was true.

" No Emily, it's you who doesn't understand. You've never seen the person you love pass away with someone else. It hurts, knowing that your own husband doesn't love you because he is already in love with someone else…someone who loves him back. I am sorry. I just can't handle it !"

" I know the feeling Victoria. Trust me," Emily replied brokenly as she glanced down. " I didn't plan to steal him from you Victoria I swear I didn't! He's yours. Remember I am dead- you didn't have to kill yourself."

" I didn't want to live a miserable life, unloved" Victoria replied back, with a sigh. " I didn't think…I was going to kill myself…The thought just passed through me and I panicked." All of a sudden Victoria began crying uncontrollably. " I am…sorry!" she hiccupped.

Emily stepped up, wrapping her arms around Victoria as both of them cried. The crowd glanced confusedly at each other, not even sure where to begin.

" Ah, but your glowing my dear." Elder Guknecht spoke.

Victoria glanced over at the figure approaching.

" You're in between two worlds. You're not dead exactly, but your not alive either. Some call those ghost, whatever it's called, but the thing is your not fully death. We could bring you back to life,"

Emily eyes widened at that. " She's not dead?"

" Not yet no," Elder Guknecht smiled gently. " Perhaps we should discuss this privately."

" Wait I'm coming," Mark stumbled in front.

Emily and Victoria rose an eyebrow at him. Mark just smiled. " I know I know it's none of my business and all. I just want to keep my duty of staying right beside Victoria while she's here." the answered.

Elder Guknecht shrugged. " As you wish follow me…"

* * *

" She's in a coma?" Victor questioned for the third time since they have told him.

" Yes. I'm sorry sir-were not sure when she'll wake up. I can guarantee that when she does we will be the first to in form you."

Victor sank back into his seat, running a hand through his hair he sat numbly there for hours. Yes it was a relief to know Victoria wasn't dead, yet.- it certainly fell like it. He wasn't sure what he should do now. He didn't have anyone else by his side. He was completely alone now-

* * *

" I'm so so so very sorry Victoria! I wish things had ended up different," Emily apologized as they waited for Elder Guknecht to show.

Victoria glanced down at her hands. Every second more that she spend down here she started to realize that the way she had behaved hadn't exactly been the best either. Of course she was jealous, but now all she felt was guilt. Back in the living world Victor was probably killing himself knowing that she was dead, along with Emily. How could she have been so stupid. Sure Victor hurt her, but she knew he was a nice man. She wouldn't have married him if he wasn't the man she thought he was. She remember that day she married him. If only she could take that day back. It had been an arranged marriage- she hardly even knew him. It was if it was love at first sight, but she wondered just what would have happened if they had spend more time together before they married. Perhaps then she would've discovered something else about her husband. A hand suddenly grip her gently by the shoulders. Victoria turned to face Mark. He gave her a sad supported smile. Victoria found herself giving him a smile in return. There had been something about his welcoming gaze that made something warm start in her heart. She focused her attention back on Emily.

" I forgive you. Since the moment I met you I knew you were special, since the moment you said 'I'm his wife' I knew that there was a bond between you. He was convinced to honor his agreement with you. In fact I'm sure he would've if it wasn't you who told him to stay with me. I should've known by then that I was never meant for him." Victoria sniffed. " I am also sorry for what I did to you Emily. I was hurt."

A slight smile appeared in Emily face, the first genuine smile that has ever passed between them. " Don't mention it Vicky,"

" Vicky?" Victoria frowned before a smile formed in her face.

" All right! Here I have it- your way back home Victoria," Elder Guknecht showed a picture to her. " You need to retrieve these ingredients in the living world. You have to collect a tear from someone important to you . Mix it into a potion. Drink it and…-the last thing here is…ah! You have to obtain the kiss of your true love, wow cliché- who would've figured."

Victoria sank in her seat. " That's impossible! I can't. I don't have a true love." she said, frowning. Here she thought she could fix things, but now fate threw her this? Oh goodness, what was she gotten herself into. Killing herself definitely didn't fix any problems now.

" There must be another way!" Emily jumped from her seat. " What if we collect all those ingredients, make a potion, then she kisses Victor couldn't that work?" it sounded wistful.

" I'm sorry. I don't think that's how it works. You'll just have to find someone out there who loves you Victoria. In exactly 2 days. The same goes for you Emily. You still have 2 days you know. Perhaps you could help Victoria find the man who loves her, or make Victor see her that way."

" But how?" Emily held back from thinking how much it'll hurt to make Victor fall completely and utterly in love with Victoria in the next two days.

" That's up to you. Maybe fate plan this. For the two of you to finally find a way to happiness,"

" How! You're saying Victoria must find someone to love her or else she's going to be stuck in between dead and alive and I only have 2 days to convince Victor to give her a true love kiss? While at the same time I have to locate these ingredients! " Emily started pacing frustrated.

" I doubt I can find another way- besides I think time is running out,"

" What do you mean?" Mark asked.

" I have been keeping a close eye on Victor ever since I knew Victoria had come down here. He isn't doing too well."

At the sound of that Victoria and Emily exchanged glances.

" What's wrong with Victor?" her voice shook as she asked. Pure fear was starting to crawl into her skin. Emily didn't want to imagine something horrible. Her fingers clenched. " Is-Is he in danger?"

Elder Guknecht didn't respond.

Victoria gasped. " We have to go make sure he's all right! I'll live tormented if if-oh Victor!" she cried, another pang of guilt swarming in her.

Emily didn't hesitate twice. 2 days left. There was a lot to put in the line. Even the thought that she might loose Victor forever. Still- She will not let Victor suffer this way, nor die. She will do anything in her power to bring Victor happiness even if it cost her to suffer even more.

" Bring me upstairs!" she ordered.

* * *

Victor was shaking. Maybe it had been the room or perhaps the window had been left open while gush of cold air rushed in. He sat next to Victoria's bed, the type of feelings he was feeling were too much to put into words. He looked over at his unconscious wife.

_I shouldn't have done this to you-_

_I should've told you_

_I shouldn't have left you in the dark_

_I should've been by your side_

_I shouldn't have let you down_

…_but I did…..and I am so sorry Victoria! I don't even recall when I loved Emily. It was a sudden thing. Before I knew it, she was the only woman I thought of. But I also considered you wonderful. You're special to me too- so don't die Victoria. I may not be the man you wanted or the man you deserved, but I will always be the man to stand by your side no matter what. I would sacrifice my own life to be in your position instead of you. _

A sudden butterfly passed through the window. Victor heart stopped at the sight of it. 3 other butterflies followed. Two stayed at the windowsill. One stopped right in front of him. All of a sudden it transformed into a figure he knew well.

" Emily," Victor glanced up, surprised to see her here.

Emily wrapped her arms around Victor. " Everything will be all right Victor. I swear that I will fix this." she hugged Victor.

Caught completely by surprised Victor sighed, giving in he hugged her back.

Meanwhile the other two butterflies were actually Mark and Victoria. Looking more as ghost because they weren't technically alive. Victoria held back a cry, Victor indeed looked terrible. She saw as they hugged, a pain came to her heart, but another feeling started swelling her heart.

" I might be legally his wife…but spiritually he's married to her." Victoria whispered, a sad smile coming to her face. " Maybe it's time I let him go…"

Mark nodded. " I lost the love of my life because she loved someone else. I know exactly how it feels. You don't have to hold in the tears Victoria."

" Let's leave," Victoria suggested, forcing a strain smile. " Victor was never mine to keep, and while I did enjoy his company. I -I know it's my time with him has passed,"

Mark gave her a smile, his brought his arms around her suddenly. " Love hurts whether we like it or not. It's something that effects even those who are death. But you know what there's always a fresh new start. Just because your death doesn't really mean your soul is dead too. Sometimes death is a opening to a new world

* * *

~~~**Well..Please Review? Anywho. 2 days left. I really want to get away from this depressing atmosphere! So in the next following chapters I want to keep them very Emily/Victor without the guilt of thinking of Victor cheating on Victoria. I needed to put this guilt because I know that in real life Cheating, and stuff like this never end happy. There is always consequences to such actions. Regardless I will like to thank all the reviewers! There's not much to the story left, but I do promise that it won't be so depressing and guilty now as it approaches it's last chapters! Until next time TAKE CARE!**

**Hint: Victoria does another surprising thing. **

**Hint 2: A couple of complications and more romance! Got to have some romance.**


End file.
